vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Urashiki Ōtsutsuki
Summary Urashiki Ōtsutsuki is a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki Clan's central family, and an antagonist in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Urashiki Ōtsutsuki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Surface Scaling, Flight, Acrobatics, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Creation (Can create red tools out of chakra), Portal Creation, Barrier Creation (Can use barriers in the form of an orb to protect himself), Absorption (Completely drains the chakra of targets with his rod), Power Mimicry (Can steal the techniques of his targets after draining their chakra and utilize them for himself), Limited Time Stop (Can freeze his targets in time), Time Travel (Can travel in time with Karasuki), Body Puppetry (Can use the Puppet Technique on multiple puppets to control them without chakra threads from vast distances), Clairvoyance (Can link his vision on puppets), Dimensional Travel, BFR, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Byakugan grants Enhanced Senses (With the Byakugan, he has the ability to see chakra, an almost 360° range of vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system), X-ray vision and Durability Negation via Gentle Fist, Sharingan grants Enhanced Sight, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation and Precognition, Healing with the Preta Path and Naraka Path, Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (The Deva Path allows him to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, and he create a center of gravity with Chibaku Tensei), Possible Body Control and Technology Manipulation (The Asura Path allows the user to create additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the minds of targets and extract their souls after making contact with them with the Human Path), Summoning (Can summon various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills targets who lie, and can keep and transfer souls with the Animal Path), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings that exist in a separate dimension), Paralysis with his chakra rod and the black receivers (Can paralyse and restrict the movements of targets, and also control them), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Able to breathe in space), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Illusion Creation, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Extremely high (As an Otsutsuki, he has high amounts of chakra, and can absorb chakra to increase it further) Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with jutsu, several kilometers with sand manipulation, cross-dimensional with portals Standard Equipment: Palace of the Dragon King Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Amenosubaruboshinomikoto: By swinging his rod, Urashiki launches a massive barrage of chakra hooks at his opponent. If they hit, they can absorb and copy an enemy's power. Palace of the Dragon King: The black box that can freeze targets in time for ten thousand years by releasing a gaseous substance. Yomotsu Hirasaka: Urashiki can instantaneously transport himself to another location by opening a rift between his current position and his desired destination. He can also use this ability to launch sneak attacks by partially entering a portal to attack his foes from a blind spot. He can also forcibly send a single target through one of these rifts to isolate to different dimensions. This can happen quickly enough. Time freeze.gif|Palace of the Dragon King (Time freeze) Chakra rod.gif|Chakra rod Amenosubaruboshinomikoto.gif|Amenosubaruboshinomikoto Byakugan (White Eye): This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers) and can see objects that are too small for the average eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360-degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers and can see chakra. *'Juuken (Gentle Fist):' By taking advantage of the Byakugan, the user can see and attack a person's chakra pathway system. Juuken inflicts internal damage to the body's Chakra Pathway System by injecting chakra into specific pressure points (tenketsu), subsequently injuring internal organs that are closely intertwined with the pathways. Once these tenketsu points are struck, they are, in turn, sealed and can no longer produce chakra for a certain amount of time, severely limiting the victim's chakra flow. Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra even through solid obstacles, dramatically enhances his vision, also allowing him to effectively keep track of swift-moving objects, recognize and give color to chakra, and can even let him see on a cellular scale. The Sharingan allows the user to copy Jutsu used by others, including combat styles. He can predict someone's movements based on the smallest muscle tension thanks to the Sharingan, allowing him to cleanly retaliate and counterattack without wasting any moves. *'Sharingan Genjutsu:' Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By merely having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. Yomotsu Hirasaka.gif|Yomotsu Hirasaka Sand manipulation.gif|Sand Manipulation Lightning Release Snake Thunder.gif|Lighting release Rinnegan: Said to be the most powerful and exalted of the Three Great Dōjutsu. It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five fundamental nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the Six Paths Techniques, as well as the seventh Path - that is "beyond life and death." *'Preta Path:' Blocking Technique Absorption Seal: A highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. *'Asura Path:' Grants to the user the ability to augment their own body to summon molding armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. *'Human Path:' Grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well-guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. *'Animal Path:' Grants a Rinnegan user the ability to summon various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path requires no blood sacrifice or hand seals. *'Naraka Path:' Grants the user two primary abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. **To interrogate, the Naraka Path need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralysed, the Naraka Path begins questioning them. **The second ability the Naraka Path possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so, the Naraka Path has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth; then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated. *'Deva Path:' Grants to the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the necessary minimum. *'Banshō Ten'in:' Is a technique that manipulates attractive force to pull matter towards the user at will. It has the same five-second limit as the Shinra Tensei. It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. *'Shinra Tensei:' Is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter or techniques away. *'Chibaku Tensei:' Is a technique that is channeled through the Deva Path. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki notoriously used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it. He used it to hold the Bijuu in captivity. Note: Possesses the same Rinnegan as Sasuke, thus should be able to use Six Paths abilities. Can use Gaara's, Mitsuki's, Shikadai's, Temari's, Mirai's, and Sasuke's abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sand Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Anime Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Surface Scalers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Unknown Tier